Sometimes you just have to jump
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: “We really are just partners aren’t we Booth? I thought that maybe just maybe you felt the same for me as I felt for you. I thought that maybe you saw it too but you dont... I'm such a fool." B&B Brennan tells Booth how she feels.


Being wrong was something Bones was not accustomed to, she knew that it was inevitable that at some point in time she would in fact be incorrect it just didn't happen all that often. When it did she accepted it gracefully. Even geniuses got things wrong every now and then. But when she was wrong about something she had believed in almost half of her life it hit her kind of hard. Like today, today she had realized something that defied science.

"I was wrong. So so so wrong." Brennan sighed looking up at Angela who was seated opposite of the dinner where Brennan and Booth frequented.

"About what?" She asked after swallowing a handful of fries she had just stuffed in her mouth.

Brennan didn't answer she just got a look in her eye like she was somewhere else completely. "Hun what are you wrong about?" Angela asked sitting there patiently.

"Booth." She whispered without giving an explanation. Which puzzled Angela more so then the fact that Brennan was wrong about something what ever it was.

"Well what about booth where you wrong about?"

Brennan sighed and again let a few seconds pass when she did answer her friend she looked Angela in the eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"I'm in love with Booth." She said.

Angela's eyes widened in shock not because of what Brennan was declaring because lets face it, everyone knew that. It was more that her best friend was finally allowing herself to know that as well.

Angela smiled. "Yeah we all know that sweetie."

Brenna furrowed her brow. "but if I didn't know that I was in love with him then how would you know."

Angela laughed. "Because of the way you two are together. Everyone sees it. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do about it? Booth and I have a very good friendship he along with you is one of my best friends if I was to tell him how I felt that friendship would effectively end and our partnership would be awkward to say the least."

"Honey sometimes you just have to jump."

"But you jumped with Hoggins and now neither of you can stand to be in the same room as each other."

"Hoggins and I we're different. And one day I am positive that we are going to be together again. Just because things didn't work out between Hoggins and I doesn't mean it wont work out for you and Booth."

"So I ask you again what are you going to do about it?"

Brennan sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess that I would tell him in a neutral setting perhaps the dinner."

Angela nodded. "That sounds great hun."

--

It had been three days since their conversation but Brennan had yet to tell her partner that she was in love with him. It seemed as if every time she went to tell him something came up. First it was Parker, he was sick at school and Rebecca couldn't go pick him up. Then it was a case and earlier today when they went for lunch the waitress was overly attentive and wouldn't leave them alone long enough for her to get up the courage to tell him. Maybe, she thought, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe her and Booth didn't belong together it wasn't like they where anything alike. In fact they where both exact opposites.

When the door to her office sung open she didn't look up, there was no need. For one nobody at the Jeffersonian would just walk into her office. Perhaps Angela would but it wasn't here. She knew this because the sexy manly smell that was invading her nostrils was the distinct smell of Seeley Booth. She still hadn't looked up from her computer, when she felt his body standing right behind her no doubt reading her manuscript over her shoulder. Normally she would be livid that he was doing this but now she couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was the distance or lack therefore of between the pair.

He spun her chair around and forced her to look at him. "Bones, what's wrong?"

She didn't no why but suddenly she was angry with him. "I'm fine Booth just _fine._"

"No your not. Your most definitely not fine. What did I do you've been weird toward me for the past week."

"I-I'm not mad." She huffed. Looking else where, it felt that if she looked into his eyes he would see right through her to her heart. But wasn't that what she wanted?

"Yes you are!" He argued.

"FINE! I'm... I'm mad at you! Why can't you just see it? You have to see it and if you don't your blind! Dam it!" She yelled wiping tears away from her eyes she was standing now.

"See what Temperance?"

"We really are just partners aren't we Booth? I thought that maybe just maybe you felt the same for me as I felt for you. I thought that maybe you saw it too but you dont... I'm such a fool." She wiped more tears ways angerly.

"How do you feel for me Temperance?" He asked softly not willing to believe what she was saying incase he got it wrong. One wrong move and everything could go south.

"You- I." she looked confused for a moment. "Isn't it obvious Booth? I. Am. In. Love. With. Yo-mph." He cut the rest off with his lips crashing into hers with such a force that she was pushed into her door. At first she was so shocked by the kiss that she didn't respond it wasn't until she felt booths tongue graze her lip that she recovered and boy did she recover she deepened the kiss moaning as there tongues touched. He tasted like spearmint and coffee. She found herself thinking that she could really get used to that taste. He moved to her neck and bite down lightly causing a rather loud moan to escape past her lips. He kissed up her neck to her jaw line and finally their lips connected again, just in time for Booth's cell phone to ring.

Brennan groaned when he pulled away to answer it and watched him as he talked to whoever was on the receiving end of the phone.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you."

Booth sighed and kissed Brennan softly on the lips. "As much as I wish I could stay here and kiss you for ever Parker's misbehaving again at school."

All Brennan could do was nod she didn't trust herself to speak.

"So I'll bring Thai over tonight?" He asked. "Oh and Parker I have him this weekend."

Brennan smiled and nodded again. Booth had his hand on the door knob before he turned around with a smile and said.

"Oh and Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you too."


End file.
